Of Love and Snow cones
by Beatlesfan1968
Summary: Tsukune has been having a lot of dreams about a certain snow woman and he has no idea why. It's making him question his love life and a school presentation only makes his choice harder. What will he do? Who will he choose? Read and see! Please review. No flames thanks. T because paranoid
Of Love and Snow cones. (Tsukune POV. Freshman year!)

Hi, my name is Tsukune Aono, I'm the most average guy you'll ever meet. Seriously, I get straight c's in school and I'm about as normal as it gets. Lately though, my life has been waaaaaay above average. Y'see, I go to Yokai Academy: A school of monsters, by monsters, and for monsters. Despite being human, I've been lucky enough to make some amazing friends. There's Moka, a vampire with a scary inner badass, Kurumu, a very…..'loving' succubus, Yukari, a little witch with a huge heart and perverted mind, an older witch named Ruby, an then there's Mizore. Anyway, I gotta get to class.

As I walked, I thought about my purple haired friend. I'd been dreaming about her lately for some reason. 'Mizore was totally different from the others. She's really quiet and shy, and because of how she was raised, she's a stalker obsessed with making a baby with me to further her race.' I thought with a slight shudder as I walked into Ms. Nekonome's class. When I sat down, each of the girls greeted me in their usual way, except Mizore. She wasn't there today for some reason. "Hiya Tsukune! Yahoo-hoo!" Kurumu cheered as she hugged me close, shoving my face into her chest. Seconds later, I couldn't breathe. Lucky for me, Yukari came to my rescue, sending a washtub down on my attacker's head.

"Ow! You brat!" Kurumu growled. I took several deep breaths, then gave Yukari a thankful nod. "No problem, Tsukune. Can't have Miss tittypie choking my lover." She said with a smile. I rubbed my neck nervously at that last part. Next, Moka came in and ran over to me. "Hi Tsukune. Good Morning!" She said happily as she hugged me close. I took in the strawberry smell of her hair, and apparently she took me in as well because she mumbled "No breakfast, sorry." And clamped down on my neck. The others were pissed, but she didn't get her fill because after a second, Ms. Neckonome came in.

"Good morning class! Today we'll continue our series of discussion of various Yokai." She said happily. "Today we're discussing Yuki-onnas and Yuki-otokos, meow. To help me out, here's our resident snow woman, Mizore Shirayuki!" she cheered as she opened the door. Moments later, Mizore came in and I felt my face go red. She was dressed in a blue and white kimono and old style sandals, her lollipop hanging from her lips. She was Beautiful. 'That's how she looked in my dream.' I thought, my blush no doubt getting worse.

Mizore talked about her people, her home, and her culture. The facts were really cool and it was nice to learn more about my friend. "So, as some of you might know, humans can become snow people under the right conditions." She said softly as she looked right at me. I felt my stomach do a flip. 'That's weird, that usually only happens around Moka.' I thought wearily. Soon enough, Mizore's presentation was finished, everyone clapped and she left to change. 'I love Moka, I can't keep thinking about Mizore!' I scolded mentally.

After class, the girls and I met for lunch. "That was a really great presentation, Mizore!" Yukari gushed. All of us nodded in agreement. "I never knew snow people were so interesting." Kurumu mumbled. "C'mon, that's like saying you didn't know you had huge tits!" Yukari shouted. That's it, they were into a heavy fight. I did my best to break it up. "Now girls I'm sure-Gah!" I gasped as the washtub meant for Kurumu hit me in the face. I stood up with Moka's help. Turns out that wasn't such a good idea. "Oh….you're bleeding. I-I can't, I'm sorry." And with that Moka clamped down on my neck again. For the first time since the fight after we met, I saw Mizore get angry.

"Moka, get off him!" She screamed as she ran between us. Her hair was ice and her hands were jagged ice claws, she was so mad that she'd taken on her true form. Moka let go and Mizore quickly shifted back and ran over to me. "You ok, Tsukune?" she asked as she inspected my neck. As she got closer, I couldn't hide my blush. "I'm fine, thanks. Just tired." I mumbled as I rubbed my neck nervously. Truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about what She'd said earlier about a human being able to become a snow person. Was that really possible? If it was that made everything so much harder. 'Who do I really want? I care so much about both of them. Damn this sucks!' I thought miserably. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I tried my best to keep my mind off Mizore, but it usually didn't work. "She's a little strange, but she's also really sweet." I mumbled as I walked back to my dorm. "Who ya talkin' about, Tsukune?" Yukari cheered as she popped up from the bush beside me. "Eeeeep! Yukari what the hell? Where'd you come from?" I yelped. The little witch just giggled. "C'mon, spill it. I bet you're thinking about Moka, huh?" she asked as she poked me in the ribs. "I'm not….I'm thinking about…." I mumbled the last part so she couldn't hear. "Tsukune, I'll put a truth spell on you if I gotta." She threatened. I felt myself pale. "Alright I'm thinking about Mizore…happy now?" I grumbled. Yukari shook her head. "Nooooo! If you love the snow cone I don't get to have my threesome!" she huffed. "You're not getting that either way!" I yelped. The little witch pouted, but nodded. "If you really really care about her I guess its ok." She mumbled. 'That's great, I've got Yukari off my back, but what about Moka and Kurumu?' I thought wearily.

I finally got back to my dorm and flopped onto my bed and just laid there, unable to sleep from the stress. When I fall asleep, images of Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu filled my dreams and they ended as nightmares. "Shit. This has gotta stop." I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was 2 am and there was no way I was going back to sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I stumbled outta bed and opened it to find Moka, her eyes wet with tears. I gave her a tight hug and asked her to come in. "It was horrible, Tsukune. It was just like when I was in middle school, only worse. They tried to kill me." She sobbed. I hugged her and calmed her down as best I could. After that, we sat and talked for the longest time. We talked about her past, her insecurities, and about…..us. "You understand that we can't be together, right Tsukune?" She asked softly. I was a little shocked that she'd brought up what was on my mind, but I nodded.

"I know. I know you probably have to marry another vampire, and I know you're afraid you'll hurt me. I promise we'll be close though." I said with a smile. We hugged and she left. I felt a lot better now that my conscience was a little lighter. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Now all I gotta do is talk to Kurumu, then Mizore." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. For once I didn't dream at all, just nice restful sleep. The next morning, I got ready and headed to homeroom. The second I walked through the door Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari were waiting for me. "Good morning, Tsukune!" they cheered. I told the girls good morning and took my seat. As we talked about how monsters could blend in with humans using illusions, I sat there and thought about how in the world I was gonna tell Kurumu I loved Mizore. I did the only thing I could think of, I passed her a note. 'Meet me on the roof, we gotta talk.' Was all it said.

Finally, it was time for lunch, and time to meet Kurumu on the roof. I ate fast and made my way up. When I got there, Kurumu was waiting. I knew it wouldn't go like I hoped because there were already tears in her eyes. "You don't have to say it, Tsukune, I know you love Mizore." She said quietly. I just stared at her, this was freaky. "What, I don't understand." I mumbled. "I saw your dreams. I didn't mean to, it's just that's a power I can't control yet." She sobbed. I gave her a tight hug, not letting go. "Kurumu, you're one of my best friends. I promise we'll always be close. Just trust me." I pleaded.

She look up at me, her violet eyes were still flecked with tears. "Ok, Tsukune, but please know I'll always love you." She sniffed. I hugged her again. "Kurumu, I do love you. Just as a friend instead of a lover, but I promise it's just as strong." I said with a smile. "Ok. I believe you, but I need some time alright?"

I nodded and we said goodbye. Now it was time for the biggest challenge of the day, figuring out how to tell Mizore how I felt. I went back to my dorm and fell onto my bed. When I looked over, I saw the group picture of the newspaper club. I picked it up and ran my fingers over the slightly dusty frame. Everyone looked so happy, especially Mizore. The more I looked at it, the more I remembered the day we met. I remembered how alone she was, I remembered she didn't really wanna hurt anyone she just wanted what anyone does, love and acceptance. "That's it!" I shouted happily as I sat the frame back on my dresser and rushed to the girls dorm.

When I go there it took me forever to find Mizore's window, but her light was on so I knew she was up. I looked at the window and groaned. "Damn her dorm is on the second floor. How the hell am I gonna get up there?" I mumbled. I knew there was no way I'd make it that high, so I turned and left. I stopped by the lake. I grabbed a stone and chucked it, it skipped twice and made a dull plop. "Guess I gotta wait till morning." I mumbled. "Wait for what, Tsukune?" asked a voice behind me. "EEEEEEEEP!" I shouted as I spun around to find Mizore watching me. "Oh it's just you, Mizore. I was waiting to talk to you actually." I answered nervously.

Mizore looked surprised, but she motioned for me to go on. "I'll be honest; you've been on my mind a lot lately." I said sheepishly. "I've thought a lot about how much of a caring person you are and about how you've opened up since we met. All that thinking helped me realize something." I said quietly. "What is it, Tsukune? Did I upset you?" she asked with a worried look.

I shook my head and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, then what is it?" she asked curiously. I turned away and took a deep breath, then faced her. "Look Mizore, I've realized just how much I care about you. I…..I love you." I stammered. She didn't say anything, and to my surprise and horror, she started to cry. "Mizore I don't understand. What's wrong?" I asked sadly. "We can't be together, Tsukune." She said as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Why not?" There's gotta be a way. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. What about making me a snow person " I said franticly. Mizore's eyes widened, but after a minute, she finally spoke.

"There's only one way to do that. I'd have to use the Kiss of The Snow Woman. It pretty much freezes you from the inside out as you're fused with my monster energy. It would bond us for life, and if it doesn't work it'll kill you." She explained. "Are you sure you wanna take that risk for me?" she asked seriously. I nodded without hesitation. "Of course I'm sure Mizore. I love you." I said with a smile. She nodded and pulled me into a hug before pressing her lips to mine. When she did, I was surprised by how soft they were. I was enjoying the kiss until I felt her Yokai start to flow into me.

It was so cold. It was like I was literally being frozen from the inside out. It finally ended when I blacked out. I woke up and saw that Mizore was sitting beside me, tears streaming down her face. I stood up and looked at her. Mizore, what happened?" I asked weakly. She didn't answer and a shocked look crossed her face and she didn't say anything as her lollipop fell from her lips. "Mizore, are you-?" My question was cut off as she tackled me and pressed her lips to mine. After a while, we needed air and broke apart.

"It worked. You're a Yuki-otoko now. It means you're mine and mine alone." She said happily. "I'm just glad you're mine. I love you Mizore." I told her. "I love you too, Tsukune. I couldn't be happier." She said with a smile. With that, we got up and dusted ourselves off and Mizore got both of us some lollipops from her bag. "You'll need this to stay cool." She reminded. I nodded and popped it in as she went to go call her mom and tell her the good news. As she skipped away, I thought about the lollipop and smiled. It was cool and sweet, just like my snow bunny. She came back a few minutes later and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." she said before dragging me back to the dorms.

When we got there, she led me to her room. "Look in the mirror, love." she said in her usual soft tone. I did as she said and I was so shocked my mouth fell open and I nearly lost my lollipop. There, in the mirror, i saw that I really had become a snow person. My hair had turned snow white, my skin was pale, and my eyes had turn an icy blue. "Woah, I look..." I trailed off. "You look really hot," Mizore answered. "or cool for a snow person." she added with a chuckle. I laughed too, but i had to get an answer to the question that was on my mind. "What'd your mom say, love?" I asked nervously. "She said she can't wait to see her son-in-law." my snow bunny answered. With that, I blushed, smiled, and looked forward to our frozen future.


End file.
